ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fathom (2013 film)
An amnesian girl discovers that she can control water, and was raised by her father of black. Characters *Aspen Matthews (Megan Fox) - Main protagonist. Aspen is a Blue/Black hybrid before being adopted by humans (which were unaware of her non-human origins). She eventually became a marine biologist. Aspen has discovered her origins and struggles to find a sense of normalcy while dealing with warlike leaders and conspiracies. Because of her mixed heritage, she finds that she has larger control over water than regular Blue; she ultimately uses her Black abilities to defeat Ragher. *Chance Calloway (Taylor Kitsch) - A fighter pilot in the US Navy and Aspen's boyfriend. *Admiral James Maylander (Stephen Lang) - An admiral in the US Navy and considers the Blue a threat to both the USA and to mankind. He became a member of a secret group of government officials in a conspiracy to destroy the Blue. Ultimately Maylander led a secret underwater task force to attack a Blue city and attempted to destroy it with a massive bomb but was defeated by Aspen. Maylander survived but was forced to retire by his former associates. He was later asked to return by the government, and worked, however reluctantly, with the Blue to defeat the Black invasion. *Killian (Michael Fassbender) -A rogue Blue leader and ardent enemy of mankind. He formed a dissident organization and manipulated Aspen for his own ends. Following Maylander's attack on a Blue city, Killian resurfaces with his group's ranks swelled (due to the increased xenophobia), and Killian planned to openly invade the Earth. Killian's attacks prompt the Black to surface and begin their own invasion, and the mass destruction and death prompt the Blue council to approach the human governments to offer peace before total war begins. Killian, despite his earlier stance not to give up and rebuild with the Blue and let the humans go unpunished, finally loses his thirst to fight when he learns from Anya, his secret lover and mother of his daughter, Kiani, that she is pregnant with their second child. Now faced with the thought of what kind of world would exist if he continued his war, Killian stood down and surrendered himself to the Blue; although Kiani refused, and ultimately was destroyed by Aspen. Killian was, apparently, forgiven for his crimes and swore to Anya they would raise their child together, and he would not make the same mistakes that resulted in Kiani's death. *Anya (Alyssa Milanno) - The secret lover of Killian and mother of Kiani. She knew Killian from an early age, and the two have been lovers for years. Although when Kiani was born, due to Killian's militant ways, they parted ways and gave Kiani up to another family, a decision that haunted Anya forever. Anya was able to keep their relationship going, and Anya ultimately found she was expecting Killian's second child, a revelation that made Killian give up his ways for their child's sake. The two finally reunited following the defeat of the Black and death of Kiani, and Killian swore to Anya they would raise their child together, and he would not make the same mistakes that resulted in Kiani's death. *Cannon Hawke (Dwayne Johnson) -Watched over Aspen during her tentative earlier years and later aided her during her adventures. He is the commander of the Elite Council Defense Strike Force; the intelligence organization of the Blue. He was killed by Kiani in the final stages of the Black invasion; prompting Aspen to retaliate and destroy Kiani. *Kiani (Katie LeClerc) - A member of the Elite Council Defense Strike Force. She is headstrong, violent and completely immoral, although Cannon's mentoring helped make her a better person. She was haunted by the death of her parents until it was later revealed to her she was the secret daughter of Anya and the rogue Blue leader Killian. Following Maylander's attack on a Blue city, Kiani, her violent nature over-powering due to a desire for vengeance against the humans, joined Killian's attacks on the Earth, and continued on after Killian stood down upon learning of Anya's second pregnancy. Kiani refused to listen to reason and continued on, ultimately leading her to kill Cannon and battle Aspen. Ultimately, Aspen defeated Kiani, whereby she disentegrated, apparently dying. *Siphon (Sam Worthington) - A member of the Elite Council Defense Strike Force and son of ex-Council member Kinzin. Siphon takes his father's place on the Council. *Brande (Aaron Standford) - A member of the Elite Council Defense Strike Force and best friend of Siphon and Kiani. He dies during Maylander's attack. *Taras (Tyrese Gibson) - A male "Arctic Blue" warrior, brother of Biranha, and Killian's lieutenant. *Biranha (Hugh Jackman) - A male "Arctic Blue" warrior and brother of Taras. *Vana (Halle Berry) - Leader of the "Arctic Blue" and mother of Taras and Biranha. She also goes after Aspen and Cannon. Vana was the only member of the Blue council to represent the Arctic Blue and her death ends their representation in the council. *Akiko Nigata (Jamie Chung) - Cannon's personal assistant and friend. *Tyler (Jonah Hill) - Aspen's roommate and a television news anchor. *Thassalar (Fred Tatasciore) - Leader of the recently bombed city of Saba — Thassalar has helped Cannon and the Council Strike force to oppose Biranha. *Mysterious Blue/Finn (Tyler Laugntner) - A translucent Blue stuck in a semi-water state and Aspen's older brother. *Casque (James Cameron) - Friend of Cannon and Kiani's mentor. *Rahger (Mickey Rourke) - the main antagonist and Biological father of Aspen and leader of the Black — a more powerful underwater race than that of the Blue. Ragher met Aspen, but was unable to convince her to join his people's efforts to destroy mankind. Undeterred, he continued his war preparations hoping that Aspen will eventually join him. His invasion fails when Aspen stands against and defeats him. Plot ??? Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Action